Lovesick
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Mindless fluff, ebbilness, Kumagorou x Yuki - Inspired by a random pairing generator. Kumagorou is lovesick over the cool Yuki-san! What’s a poor rabbit to do na no ka?


Lovesick

ろしっく

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Murakami Maki © and Sony Entertainment (Kimi no Boku) ©. The song belongs to… heheheh! Guess! The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Silliness… not to mention mindless fluff. 0___o It's as wacky as the OVA (Which means a lot of impossibilities happen)! Be warned!

Plot Cockroach: Windy visited Mama-chan's LJ and played with a random pairing generator there (from BadLuck.net). It was very funny na no da! Windy got Kumagorou x Yuki, what a strange thing! But I decided to take the challenge and write this piece, making it as mindlessly fluffy as possible! It's just humor, Kumagorou likes the cool Yuki-san na no da! ^__^

Pairing: Kumagorou x Yuki (hee, hee, hee!)

Summary: Kumagorou is lovesick over the cool Yuki-san! What's a poor rabbit to do na no ka??

Note: Manga-verse! Whatever Windy forgets he mixes in the OVA and Anime…

Speech in _'Italics'_ is in English!

_________________

Kumagorou sighed.

"What's the matter na no ka?" upon hearing that sigh, Ryuichi looked up. It wasn't like his shiny friend at all to be that down! The singer was a little worried; was it just his imagination that Kumagorou looked a little pale too…? "Are you sick?"

"Yes…" Kumagorou sounded very miserable. He sighed again, whispering something into Ryuichi's ear.

"Kuma-chan!!! Oh my gawd don't die please don't die na no da!!" Ryuichi burst into tears, causing some of NG's staff to stop dead in their tracks. They hurried towards him, wanting to offer the singer help, but Ryuichi took off like the wind in the major direction of Bad Luck's recording studio, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"Good… Shindou! Good! Keep singing!"

"…_Come on and sing this secret spell, it's just for you! Think of all the luck we'll bring_—"

"SHUUU-CHAAAAAAN!!!"

An explosion ensued, and the door flung open dramatically. Ryuichi stood by the doorway, panting. Gasping for a moment, he gathered his wits and lunged for Shuichi, grabbing the vocalist's shirt and shaking his violently. "DO SOMETHING DO SOMETHING SHUU-CHAN YOU GOTTA HELP US NA NO DA!!"

Hiroshi stepped in to pull the brunet back gently. Getting the others to help them calm the distraught singer down, he started pulling out cartons of orange juice, serving some to Ryuichi. The cup trembled in the singer's hands.

"_What's wrong, Ryuichi?_" K asked.

"Kumagorou's sick!" Ryuichi started to cry anew. "He might die! Shuu-chan! Can you help us, please? Kuma-chan says you're the only person who can help him!"

"What's wrong with him?" Shuichi started to worry. He didn't want Kumagorou to die! "What sickness does he have?"

"Kuma-chan's…"

"I'm love-sick," Kumagorou said.

"WHAT??" Everyone was taken aback, including Ryuichi.

"You're in love with… with me?" Shuichi goggled at the pink bunny. "But… but I…"

"Shindou-san is in love with Yuki-san," Suguru spoke up, blushing. He felt silly talking to a stuffed rabbit. It was a childish trait, he knew. The keyboardist cringed as he felt the sloe-black eyes fall upon his face.

"I know that… and I'm not in love with Shuu-chan!"

"Then… that means…" Hiroshi stuttered. "You're… you…"

"I'm in love with Yuki-san," Kumagorou sighed dreamily, clasping his pink paws under his chin. His bow turned into a pair of wings and the bunny proceeded to fly around the room like a butterfly. Pink hearts flopped onto each of Bad Luck's staff and Ryuichi's faces.

"Kuma-chan…" Ryuichi peeled the heart on his face off.

"I'll tell Yuki-san I love him and nobody will stop me!"

Kumagorou fastened himself onto Ryuichi's hand and started pulling the singer after him. "AHH! WAIT! KUMA-CHAN! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NA NO KA—"

"You will be my puppet slave na no da! Windy says so! Meow ha!"

"Kuma-chan?"

"I'm not Kuma-chan! I'm the lofty Pocky King Windy and I shall have Yuki-san by means of possessing the adorable Kuma-chan! A handsome sorcerer, all shall bow and fear me! Meow hoo hoo haa ha ha! Take that, Takatori!"

"Windy, that's not supposed to happen, you're supposed to be writing a Kumagorou x Yuki fic, not a Windy x Yuki fic," Hiroshi pointed out. "If you possessed Kumagorou, that would mean that it's you x Yuki."

"Oh… yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

"Just doing my job."

"I'll take that back. You'll be my puppet slave na no da! You'll tell Yuki-san I love him!" Kumagorou said. With that, he began to drag Ryuichi out of the door.

"HEEEEEELP KUMAGOROU-SAMA'S KIDNAPPING SAKUMA-SAMA!!! AAAAAAAAHHH I WON'T TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY SOMEBODY CALL SECURITY!!" Sakano ran around, trying to get to the intercom. He accidentally tripped over the microphone's wire and fell flat on his face and fainted out of stress.

"Sakuma-sama!" Shuichi was rooted to the spot.

"Sakuma-sama!" Hiroshi started after them in a desperate but heroic attempt to rescue Ryuichi, but he was hit on the head by the cup filled with orange juice, which Ryuichi had used before, and slipped on it and fell down. The door slammed shut. 

"… OH NO! I've got to save Yuki! YUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Shuichi pounded on the door. "LET ME OUT!!"

The excessive banging caused a spanner to fall from the cabinet above and onto Shuichi's head, knocking the pink haired singer out-cold. All was silent in the recording room.

"This is weird…"

__________________________

_Bang, bang-bang, bang!_

Yuki cursed as he inputted the wrong character. He got up, storming up to the door and swinging it open, about to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind. "Damn it! Shuichi! Don't you have the keys— Ryuichi?"

"YUKI-SAN! HELP ME NA NO DA!"

"Say it," Kumagorou said. Ryuichi nodded, knowing that only he could hear Kumagorou and Yuki couldn't because Kumagorou chose not to be heard by Yuki.

"Yuki-san… I love you," Ryuichi started to sob; he was so scared! Yuki-san would kill him. "I'm sorry…"

"Tell that to Shindou," Yuki folded his arms, placidly glaring at the two… well, glaring at the pink bunny, his golden eye piercing and soulful as ever. "Are you coming in?"

"Okay…" the brunet shuffled in, squeaking as the door clicked close behind them.

"Don't be so jumpy," Yuki was as cold as ever. "So what'll it be? Tea? Coffee? Juice? Miso?"

"None, thanks," Ryuichi stared up at the blond through his lashes. The novelist sighed. This was getting retarded.

"So, when did you discover this love, Ryuichi? When you went off to America to chase your dreams? You discovered that it was here all along?" Yuki folded his arms, his glare softening a little. He had, after all, known Ryuichi when he was younger. They were a little like brothers. Ryuichi had tried his best to help him all he could, but when Tohma decided to disband Nittle Grasper, he knew that he'd lose out to the prospect of light and fame.

But even when things were at their worst, Ryuichi had always written back to him. He never replied, but he always got letters from America.

"No, I…"

"Since when did you start calling me Yuki-san?"

"I read your books… I figured that it'd be shinier to call you by that name na no da. It sounds nice," Ryuichi replied. "If you were Uesugi then you would be bald and live in a temple."

Yuki rolled his eyes, resisting an urge to smirk. "That did not make sense."

"Can I go now?" the brunet shifted uncomfortably. "I already did Kumagorou's bidding. He wanted you to know he loves you."

"Wait a minute… drink something first," Yuki got up to fix him some tea. As he prepared the tea, Yuki slipped in some Tylenol. He walked to the living room, handing the singer the cup, sitting down as he watched Ryuichi sip on the tea. Kumagorou stared back innocently at Yuki.

"YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

The door slammed open to reveal a disorientated, heavily panting, sweat-covered Shuichi. He flung himself into Yuki's arms and proceeded to squash the living daylights out of his favorite writer. "Yuki did Kumagorou-sama do anything bad to you where's Ryuu-chan where is he is he okay Yuki I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Baka," Yuki pried the singer off him, albeit gently. He planted a kiss on his singer's forehead. "Be quiet… Come in and ease your fears."

Shuichi tiptoed in after the writer. He peeked over the couch and 'Aww'-ed. Nittle Grasper's vocalist was curled up in slumber under Yuki's coat, Kumagorou tucked beside him.

"I drugged him," Yuki admitted, much to Shuichi's chagrin. "Kumagorou… will stop for a while to think while Ryuichi's asleep."

"Yuki?"

"…When I was younger, Ryuichi and I were practically like brothers. He'd take me to places away from the temple. At that age, he taught me how to truly live. He taught me to open up, and not be like the frog in the well. When I… went through the worst, he tried his best to comfort me," Yuki looked faraway as he spoke. "But… I lost to what fame had to offer him."

He paused to smile slightly at the pink haired singer.

"I'm glad I did. Although Ryuichi has changed, Kumagorou will keep that part of him that I remember alive."

"Kuma-chan is…"

"A part of his childhood. Kumagorou is an entity of his own."

"So… now that Kuma-chan has a crush on you, what will happen?" Shuichi couldn't help being a little disappointed and jealous. Yuki was usually cold to people, but he was strangely tender towards the other singer and his pink stuffed rabbit. Sensing his lover's insecurity, the novelist smiled to himself.

"Like all other readers, Kumagorou has got to realize and understand the impossibilities of being together with a writer. I think he already does."

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm lovesick too."

"Baka."

The sun set as they closed the door behind them. With luck, Ryuichi will wake up in time for dinner, and Kumagorou would have grown into a much wiser rabbit and given up his dreams to obtain a certain blond. Shuichi laughed as he lugged the writer into the kitchen after him, discussing the menu for that evening.

There is more to being lovesick than wanting something for yourself… because, whatever it is, happiness for others makes things much more bearable than we could ever imagine.

~*~ おわり ~*~

Note: Finished! It went from funny to not funny, but who cares! Fwees! I'm retired anyway. ^___^ This was fun, I enjoyed writing the part when things happened in Bad Luck's recording room! Heheheh!


End file.
